Double Take
by equalsMCsquare
Summary: S2E3 Kindred - Something Candace said stuck with me. "I can take you anywhere you want to go. Paris. London. How 'bout Japan? And I can be anyone you want me to be. If your fantasy is exotic…Or more run of the mill…Or something more familiar. If that's what you're into." And what if that was exactly what Sylar was into? dom!Sylar x sub!Sylar. Oneshot. Talk about a mindfuck...
1. Chapter 1

_I can take you anywhere you want to go. Paris. London. How 'bout Japan? And I can be anyone you want me to be. If your fantasy is exotic…Or more run of the mill…Or something more familiar. If that's what you're into._

The gears stopped whirring in Sylar's head. He cocked his head. _Now there's a first_, he thought.

Loathe though he was to admit it, Candace's little slideshow hit a chord at the very end.

In a species full of unworthy bottom-dwellers, who else would be a worthy partner…but himself?

He stood. Abruptly and with more force than Candace had expected, and she stepped back. But the look of fear was most unwelcome on that face she was currently wearing, and Sylar swore he'd never see it there again.

He picked up a mug, and made quick work of the shape-shifter. Her power was his power, and now, he decided to play.

_No one's going to be around for a while. And no one deserves this brief vacation more than I do._

Soon he was staring at himself again, but this time there were slight, key alterations. You see, while witnessing himself being less than perfection would be difficult, being in the company of someone equal to him would be near unbearable.

His duplicate wore much less clothing, for starters. His eyes, a shade or two lighter than Sylar's own bottomless pits. And his body was whole, not riddled with stitches and holes as the first man's. On a second thought…there. Now neither of them had any visible scars or injuries.

Outside of this, Gabriel Gray's doppelganger was a mirror image of his designer. Well toned, piercing glare, and a slowly creeping smirk.

Yes. This would be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylar stood silently while his double approached. He continued to stand silently as his clothes were removed. His khaki button up slid off his shoulders quite neatly.

He removed his own wristwatch, and with the same swoop of his hand, turned the isolated shack into…an isolated shack with a couch. The kind of couch that was comfy enough to fall asleep in, but wouldn't swallow one whole if support was needed. Functional, and nothing more.

He was going to like this power. He disliked it very much in Candace's hands, but in his own, oh but this would be fun.

Other Sylar's hands were on his shoulders, gently guiding him back to the newly available furniture. They stood at the edge of the cushion, and there was a moment of silence.

They both cocked their head to the left, and the tenseness was broken. Whether the insanity of the situation, of staring at one's sentient reflection, or whether their faces were perfectly positioned for what would come next.

They moved in at the same speed, covered the same distance, their lips met in the middle, and the reaction was instantaneous. Sylar heard his own heartbeat speed up, and he heard other Sylar's as well. He could hear their blood rush downwards, and…he almost thought he heard their erections rise.

He twitched a smile and decided he liked controlling the situation. He rotated them, then rather roughly pushed the other man onto his back on the couch, lifted his legs, and roughly removed his one article of clothing: a pair of white briefs, straining to be removed. He heard a sigh as he was released from them.

Not one for dawdling, he knelt down at the foot of the sofa, and took the other man's hard cock into his hand for a second to gauge size. Within a moment, he virtually swallowed it. Sylar was nothing if not a quick learner.

Up. And down. He started slow and gradually increased his pace. He kept one hand at the base, and the other toyed with the sac behind it. It was exactly how he'd want it done on himself. Which, obviously, was effective.

When he felt the body under him tighten and begin to arch, he torturously pulled away. He released the head of the other Sylar's cock with a satisfying pop, and held his hands down till his smirk was met with a glare.

"Me first."

He made quick work of his own pants, under which there was nothing else.

_Candace had this all planned out_, he thought wryly, and without an ounce of remorse.


	3. Chapter 3

He thought he'd need to bring himself to hardness before proceeding, but to his surprise, when he looked down, he was as hard as the other man. Guess he'd enjoyed being on both ends of that. Who knew.

Sylar stood up. Other Sylar stood up. Words weren't wasted as the second man bent over the arm of the couch. Time wasn't wasted in preparation. Disposable copies were disposable, after all. And hopefully not breakable.

With one hand on the other man's shoulder, and one on his own cock, he positioned himself. Took a breath in, heard half a shaking breath taken in by the other, and rammed himself in to the hilt.

The reaction he got was hardly disappointing. An audible howl was of course present. But oh the _myriad_ of other sounds was what brought Sylar to the edge. He heard the short ragged breaths, the impossibly fast heartbeat, the flexing of the ring of muscles surrounding him. In a second he was bored with the sounds, and pulled out almost all the way to hear everything quiet down. Again he rammed forward and the sounds greeted him in full; music to his ears. He reached down with the hand not on his partner's shoulder and began pulling him off at the same pace he was pushing into him.

They came at the second he knew they would. They came together, not a moment too soon either of them. At the last moment, Other Sylar had twisted his head back and they had locked eye contact. Both of their pupils so dilated it was hard to tell that one was lighter eyed than the other. The moment passed when they closed their eyes, again at the same time.

When Sylar opened his eyes again, he was alone. Just the way he liked it.


End file.
